Let Go Of My Tail
by Alazara
Summary: {Sequel to "Give Me Your Paw"} Rayven, Luke, Draco and Harry along with their newly born children are on the run from the Government to stay alive. Hoping to find help with others who are on the run may be there only choice but things are never that easy as a new enemy hides within the shadows that may end everything for them. (Humanoid Wolf Harry/Humanoid Cat Draco)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story and the additional characters._

Author's Note: Hello and Welcome to the sequel of "_Give Me Your Paw_". It has taken me a little bit of time to figure out exactly what I wanted to do with this story but I have finally struck gold!

I'd like to thank all the people that read the first story and reviewed and expressed their love for the story.

Chapter One

The rain was pouring down heavily as the thunder and lightning dance across the blackened sky when a lone figure pushed their way to the large gates of Exile. The night guard's men came from their shelters at the top of the gates and stared as the figured pounded upon the down.

"State your business stranger! For no one with good business would be out on such a night at the gates of Exile." The figured stopped their banging and moved back and replied, "I come to speak with the leader! It is a matter of life and death of not only myself but my friends and their love ones! I have a message I must give him that will make him understand why I have come!"

The guards looked at one another through the pouring rain, confused they didn't know what they should do with this stranger for on a night like this no sane soul without a mission of life and death would be out. "Go and take them to the Leader! If they do have a message it must be one of great importance. But if they are lying, kill them." One commanded as two of the others quickly went down to the ground as the gate came open and allowed in the stranger.

With a guard on each side of the stranger, they stood prepared to strike if necessary but the stranger gave no movement of threat, only submission and purpose as they made their way through the city. Their destination was a tent that sat directly within the middle of the city for this is where the leader lived. Upon entering they gazed upon a tall man that was mostly covered in the shadows as he sat waiting for them.

"My men tell me you have a message for me and me only. What is this message?" he questioned softly as the stranger pulled an envelope from within their cap and held it out for him. Slowly he rose and took it and walked over to one of the many candles and read the letter. The man's whole demeanor seemed to change as he quickly turned around and began barking orders. "Find several of my quickest and finest men and have them ready by dawn! We have a treason that is lost and ours for the taking!"

The soldiers scrambled to follow their orders as the two guards took away the stranger, leaving the leader alone as he looked at the letter once more and more importantly the name that came upon it.

_Rayven Black_

_**So that is the first chapter, I hope it has intrigued you all into wanting to know what happens next. The following chapters will no longer so no worries and for those who are wondering about my other stories, do not fear. I have not abandoned them. I'm just trying to get better ideas for them since lately I've hated all my ideas.**_

_**Please Review and Thank you for reading.**_


	2. please read!

**Announcement:**

**So who is tired of waiting for an update and wants to kill me because this isn't an update?**

**Probably a lot of you but please continue to read.**

**I have been super busy since I came back to school in August. They literally gave me so much to do on the first week and it's been hell since. I've had very little time to do anything because of school and life in general. Things have been hard in my personal life which I will not really explain at this time.**

**But I'm hoping to get writing here soon because I have slowly been getting myself caught up with my work and getting ahead of my work.**

**So I have in my plans to get some updates coming along.**

**I really want to finish "Save me" before I really get to working on my newer story sequel "Let Go of My Tail", so everyone who is waiting for that, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for that. I am sorry but "Save me" really needs to be finished.**

**So the stories that I will be working on are, but not in this order: Save me, All is not what it seems, the angel and the fallen glory, Don't leave me in the madness, Puppets on a string, tell me why you love me, let go of my tail **

**The stories that are on the back burner is Warriors among the ashes, everyone has a glass house **

**So that is what I am planning on doing and I hopefully can follow it. **

**I'm still looking for a beta is anyone is interested**

**But thank you all for being patient.**

**Dark Cat Queen **


End file.
